List of Blazers/Cowboys players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Philadelphia Blazers, Vancouver Blazers, or Calgary Cowboys (1972–73 to 1976–77) of the World Hockey Association (WHA). A Jim Adair(V. Blazers), John Arbour (Cowboys), Yves Archambault (P. & V. Blazers), B Ken Baird (Cowboys), Andy Bathgate (V. Blazers), Serge Beaudoin (V. Blazers), John Bennett (P. Blazers), Yvon Bilodeau (Cowboys), Michel Boudreau (P. & V. Blazers), Jim Boyd (Cowboys), Gary Bromley (Cowboys), Arnie Brown (V. Blazers), Bob Brown (P. Blazers), Don Burgess (P. & V. Blazers), C Terry Caffery (Cowboys), Bryan Campbell (P. & V. Blazers), Colin Campbell (V. Blazers), Rychard Campeau (P. & V. Blazers), Jim Cardiff (P. & V. Blazers), Mike Chernoff (V. Blazers), Jack Chipchase (P. Blazers), Ron Chipperfield (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Wayne Connelly (Cowboys), Tom Cottringer (P. Blazers), D Butch Deadmarsh (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Ray Delorenzi (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Andre Deschamps (Cowboys), Ken Desjardine (Cowboys), Pete Donnelly (V. Blazers), Peter Driscoll (V. Blazers & Cowboys), E Chris Evans (Cowboys), F Mike Ford (Cowboys), G George Gardner (V. Blazers), Sam Gellard (P. & V. Blazers), Russ Gillow (Cowboys), Dave Gilmour (Cowboys), Dave Given (V. Blazers), Frank Golembrosky (P. Blazers), Bill Gratton (Cowboys), John Gravel (P. Blazers), Bruce Greig (Cowboys), Danny Gruen (Cowboys), Bud Gulka (V. Blazers), H Derek Haas (Cowboys), Derek Harker (P. Blazers), Hugh Harris (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Ed Hatoum (V. Blazers), Pierre Henry (P. Blazers), Don Herriman (P. Blazers), Harry Howell (Cowboys), Steve Hull (Cowboys), Ed Humphreys (Cowboys), Paul Hurley (Cowboys), Dave Hutchison (P. & V. Blazers), I Larry Israelson (V. Blazers & Cowboys), J Rick Jodzio (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Jimmy Jones (V. Blazers), Ric Jordan (Cowboys), K Murray Keogan (Cowboys), Veli-Pekka Ketola (Cowboys), Gavin Kirk (Cowboys), Dave Kryskow (Cowboys), L Francois Lacombe (Cowboys), Andre Lacroix (P. Blazers), Camille LaPierre (P. & V. Blazers), Danny Lawson (P., V. Blazers, & Cowboys), Bob Leiter (Cowboys), Richard Lemieux (Cowboys), Doug Lindskog (Cowboys), Jacques Locas(Cowboys), Bernie Lukowich (Cowboys), M Ralph MacSweyn(V. Blazers), Jim Mayer (Cowboys), Jim McCrimmon (Cowboys), Don McCulloch (V. Blazers), Larry Mavety (P. Blazers), John McKenzie (P. & V. Blazers), Don McLeod (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Peter McNamee (V. Blazers), Denis Meloche (P. & V. Blazers), Vic Mercredi (Cowboys), Joe Micheletti (Cowboys), John Migneault(P. & V. Blazers), Warren Miller (Cowboys), John Miszuk (Cowboys), Wayne Morrin (Cowboys), George Morrison(Cowboys), Wayne Mosdell (P. Blazers), Darwin Mott (P. Blazers), Murray Myers (P. & V. Blazers), N O Don O'Donoghue (P. & V. Blazers), Wally Olds (Cowboys), P Pierre Paiement (P. Blazers), Marcel Paille (P. Blazers), Bernie Parent (P. Blazers), Mike Pelyk (V. Blazers), George Pesut (Cowboys), Michel Plante (P. & V. Blazers), Ron Plumb (P. & V. Blazers), Nick Polano (P. Blazers), Lynn Powis (Cowboys), Pat Price(V. Blazers), R Bill Reed (Cowboys), Michel Rouleau (P. Blazers), Duane Rupp (V. Blazers & Cowboys), S Derek Sanderson (P. Blazers), Rick Sentes (Cowboys), Tom Serviss (Cowboys), John Shmyr (V. Blazers), Irv Spencer (P. & V. Blazers), Claude St. Sauveur (P., V. Blazers, & Cowboys), Danny Sullivan (P. & V. Blazers), T Don Tannahill (Cowboys), Paul Terbenche (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Jean Tetreault (V. Blazers), U V W Brian Walsh (Cowboys), Rob Walton (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Ron Ward (V. Blazers & Cowboys), Pat Westrum (Cowboys), Wayne Wood (V. Blazers & Cowboys), X Y Z Category:Lists of WHA players